falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DN054AtomCat Bluejay.txt
__TOC__ DN054 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000BF65E |trow=2 |before= |response=Here? These are the Atom Cats' digs, an oasis of cool in the wasteland of bad news that is the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Power Armor is our thing, Jack. Wearing it, fixing it, looking at it. It all gets my engines goin'. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=000568B5 |trow=13 |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' I've been working more on that Warwick job. Something funny goin' on over there. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Lots of tension between those cats. I'd hate to get in the middle of that. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=They say there's this bunch a' kooks living in some old school that can make copies of people. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=Don't know why they never called us. We'd make the heppest people copies out there. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=We've been thinking of getting out there and finding some new suits to play with. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=''{Laughing with the player}'' We should take a few from those nosebleeds in the Brotherhood of Steel, right? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y4b}} |before= |response=Heard the Brotherhood of Steel flew in on that ugly hunk 'o junk blimp or whatever. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before= |response=Those dead heads don't know the first thing about Power Armor. Not like the Cats do. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y5b}} |before= |response=You hear about these Railroad cats? |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |before= |response=They take synths stuck in a bad way and give 'em a new life, new digs, new memories, everything. |after= |abxy=Y6b}} |before= |response=Why they haven't sent any to us is beyond me, this is the best life you could get! |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y6c}} |before= |response=We used to trade with these cats from Quincy 'til the Gunners drove them out. |after= |abxy=Y7a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' It's been tough getting supplies since then. Those dead heads can get bent! |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y7b}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000A7CD3 |trow=3 |before= |response=We got junk that'll make you wanna jive. Wanna take a look? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Cocky, friendly. Trying too hard.}'' Think of buying from the Cats as a donation towards a more cool Commonwealth. Whatdya say? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=A hep cat like you must have a few caps burning a hole in your pocket. Want to spend 'em here? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |scene= |topic=000568C5 |before= |response=''{Walking off, dejected}'' What a drag... |after=DN054Rowdy: That was a slick showing, boss. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00118C64 |before=DN054JohnnyD: Hey, he got a head start! |response=''{An exclamation of excitement.}'' Hot Dog! |after=DN054Zeke: Yeaaaahhhh! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00118C3F |trow=3 |before=DN054Zeke: I hope that hunk 'o junk makes it to the finish. |response=''{Dumb taunting / Defiant}'' Oh I am gonna make it to the finish and... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Dumb taunting / Defiant}'' And all the way around the planet. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Dumb taunting / Defiant}'' And back again. Before you even get there. |after=DN054Roxy: Alright. Get in position, boys. It's showtime. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00118C3E |before=DN054Roxy: Go, get 'em Zekey! |response=''{Irritated}'' Hey, he got a head start! |after=Dn054Bluejay: Hot Dog! |abxy=A1a}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Cats poetry night tapes 2) |srow=20 |topic=000D008B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Intro before a poetry reading. }'' I wrote this one about this thing that happened to me the other day. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I call it "Hard Shell, Soft Meat." |after=Player Default: A walk on the beach. Doing my thing. Staying cool. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D008A |before=Player Default: I call it "Hard Shell, Soft Meat." |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' A walk on the beach. Doing my thing. Staying cool. |after=Player Default: A thing breaks the surface of the dark water. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D0089 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: A walk on the beach. Doing my thing. Staying cool. |response=''{Acted out surprise in the cadence of this poem}'' A thing breaks the surface of the dark water. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' A pair of claws under a dome of gnarly shell. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence, a pause between "caught" and "off guard."}'' I'm caught off guard. |after=Player Default: Beady little eyes look at me from deep within the shell. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000D0088 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm caught off guard. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' Beady little eyes look at me from deep within the shell. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' Beady little eyes full of hunger, full of rage. |after=Player Default: I pull out my gun, and shoot! |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D0087 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Beady little eyes full of hunger, full of rage. |response=''{Yelling, as if in the moment. Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' I pull out my gun, and shoot! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' But the bullets only bounce. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' Off that crusty shell. |after=Player Default: Those beady eyes narrow as the shelled devil grows angrier and angrier. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000D0086 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Off that crusty shell. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence}'' Those beady eyes narrow as the shelled devil grows angrier and angrier. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence. Draw out "cool".}'' He comes at me. Faster than before. |after=Player Default: A bullet finds its way through a crack in the dome. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D0085 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: He comes at me. Faster than before. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' A bullet finds its way through a crack in the dome. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The demon screeches in pain. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' Those beady eyes close, for the last time. |after=Player Default: I reap the spoils from the kill. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000D0084 |before=Player Default: Those beady eyes close, for the last time. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' I reap the spoils from the kill. |after=Player Default: And I think. This thing and I, we are kind of the same. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D0083 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I reap the spoils from the kill. |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' And I think. This thing and I, we are kind of the same. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Exaggerated beat poetry cadence.}'' For, I too, am soft meat under a hard shell. |after=Player Default: Thank you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000D0082 |before=Player Default: For, I too, am soft meat under a hard shell. |response=''{Calm and artful thanks to audience.}'' Thank you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= (Cats poetry night tapes 3) |topic=000D007E |before=Player Default: Um, it's called "An ode to my hammer". |response=''{Encouraging someone with stage fright from the audience.}'' You got this, Rowdy. |after=Player Default: An ode to my hammer, so heavy and nice... |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files